sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo Barston
Name: Barston, Cleo Gender: Female. Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Studied Wicca, but then turned to "Black Magic" School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: She has tanned skin and fierce brown eyes, usually covered in a dark eyeliner in the style of ancient egyptians. Her frame is on the medium side; her legs strong and her upper body fairly lean. Her black hair is barely past her shoulders and is very thin. She's not particularly attractive, and wears old clothes you would find in a swap-meet. Her favorite pair of shoes, also found in a swap-meet, are calf-high leather converse that looks remarkably like kick-boxing boots. Biography: Born to Jaden and Joshua Barston, two very earthly and spiritual individuals, Cleo was raised in a small upstairs apartment most of her life. In infancy, she was the center of many wiccan rituals, as she was the first newborn in the local coven. Many turned out to be in vain, for when she grew older she became an intolerable brat. Getting her way, at the age of four, became her main goal in life. Her parents tried many homely procedures, even pressed into her the ideals of Wicca, but the little girl was fascinated with bigger things in life. The parents could only stand so much of the whining that the girl was insistent upon every day; they finally had to give up many of their simple ways for that of the big city life, moving closer in to the suburbs and focusing on giving their little girl the world. Many of their friends turned away from them. And, although they found another coven, had to start working their way back to a priest and priestess. None of these things ever seemed to affect the little girl, except that she got everything she wanted. By the age of twelve little Cleo was as rotten as they come. At home, if she did not get her way, she would throw the biggest tantrums she could. Oft' times she would focus on the altar that her parents kept, trashing it and burning things to bits. One night, after her parents put their foot down and told her she would not be staying up later than 9, Cleo spun into such rage that she struck her mother in the face. That night, while her mother was icing her bruised eye, both parents decided to move back into a small apartment. They would keep their high-paying jobs, but would never cater to their daughter's whim anymore. Instead, they started to pay for psychology. Cleo resented her psychiatrist, Mr. Jacowitz, with a fervor. She was diagnosed with ADHD, and given Concerta to keep her fairly passive. And it did, the doctor prescribing almost a years worth in one sitting. Cleo began to take double the amounted dose. Her brain became intensley sluggish, and instead of focusing on material objects like in her youth, she sought for control of people. Control of herself. By the age of 13 Cleo, like the ancient egyptian ruler Cleopatra (whom she was also named after), had manipulation down to an art. Taking part in many language and writing classes, she disguised herself as a intellectual poet. A smart girl, who, though not very attractive, had the allure of mystery. People were lead to believe she was very devoted to Wicca, like her parents, but she was instead heavily engaged in the dark arts. In her psychiatry sessions, which she now had once a week, she started to use her talents to manipulate the psychiatrist into a 5 month long affair. After which, she filed rape and sent the man to prison for at least a dozen counts of molestation. A new psychiatrist, this time female, was fooled into diagnosing her with depression, and the prescription changed. Cleo became erradically violent, often taking part in violent rituals which amounted into the killing of numerous neighborhood pets. This she kept a secret from everyone, still needing the control desperately. In her freshman year, Cleo had many boys wrapped around her finger. The lust for materials began to resurface, and she began to milk the boys for anything they were worth. In an act of confidence, Cleo tried her manipulation with an older student by the name of Eddie Serjeantson, whom ended up stronger-willed than she had hoped. The end of the year trip was supposed to be her second chance at "the one who got away," but... since when do things turn out the way they should? Other: She's got the mask of a smart, but vulnerable, sweet girl. To most she will need to either be saved, or to Eddie, put to sleep. The drugs she takes make her extremely violent, and as an addict she is not planning on stopping them. If someone got a hold of them, or if they run out, Cleo will have sickening withdrawls. Number: 27 The above biography is as written by Ebonydear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: H&K USP 9MM Pistol Conclusions: A violent, tantrum-throwing punk brat. Interesting combination, if I do say so myself. Hopefully, her pills don't run out. It'll be interesting to see when she meets up with B92, that is, if she ever does... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Shinya Motomura Collected Weapons: H&K USP 9mm Pistol (designated weapon, to Shinya Motomura) Allies: None Enemies: Shinya Motomura Mid-Game Evaluation: Cleo began her game at the hillside cliff, and after a moment of strategizing decided that she would try to gain an ally to protect herself in the game. However, the first person she came across would most assuredly also be the last. Seeing that she was alone, Cleo had taken her medication, and stood on the hilltop in a drug-induced stupor. When fellow contestant Shinya Motomura approached her, all he saw was another potential victim. In a few swift movements, Cleo had been eviscerated and decapitated, and thus her time on the island was incredibly brief. Post-Game Evaluation: Well now, this girl set herself up to be something big, but was nothing but a flop in the end. What happened to the lies, the deceit? I thought this girl was going to use 'em and lose 'em. Instead, she turned out to be incredibly overrated. Memorable Quotes: "To think all I wanted was a nice vacation, some fun with my new entourage and all I get is a stupid contest! I did not want this! The bastards, they'll get theirs. I'll kill them, tear them to shreds." - first thoughts on the game. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cleo, in chronological order. *Truth Be Told, The Child Was Borne Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cleo Barston. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students